Various small outdoor fireplaces have been proposed or are in actual use. For example, Sorensen U.S. Design Pat. No. 318,327 shows the ornamental features of a fireplace which is closed at the top and apparently has grating which can be slidably opened at its side. However, there is no indication how the grating is supported or carried, and whether the slidable grating is a rigid or a flexible, drape-like material.
Yager U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,400 describes a stove construction having a pair of separable flexible fireplace drawscreens.
Grady U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,834 pertains to a portable outdoor fireplace closed at the top having multiple rigid vertical side screen panels. One of the panels is removable and insertable.
Grady U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,298 relates to a portable outdoor fireplace closed at the top having one or two vertically supported hinged side screen panels.
Hannebaum U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,432 describes a heating unit having a chimney at the top with a plurality of enclosing glass side panels surrounding the firebox.
Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,735 discloses a fireplace having an exhaust pipe at the top and circular side curtains hung from rails.
Wiggins U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,760 describes a fireplace open at the top with frustoconical sheet metal sides having a opening therein for a firescreen which is movable in a channel.
Bach et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,788 and Bach et al U.S. Design Pat. No. 420,115 relate to a collapsible outdoor fireplace having a hinged door.